jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of cultural references and inspirations from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is also very popular among other professionals and commonly influences many works. One of the more popular references is the JoJo Pose. *See Also JoJo Influence on Internet Culture and List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Music *Japanese model and artist, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, 'often references the series through the JoJo Pose. During an interview she has also mentioned having felt like a Stand user and has even named her dog JoJo. In her music video for "'PONPONPON", she can be seen doing several different poses referencing different anime throughout the video. Before jumping into the air and ending the song, she performs one last pose, which happens to belong to JoJo. Ponponpon.jpeg|The final pose Kyary Pose.jpg|Kyary JoJo Pose Kyary Wry.jpg|Kyary's JoJo button * The Otaku idol Shoko Nakagawa (a.k.a. Shokotan), a dedicated fan of the manga series, has performed a JoJo pose during an interview and her live performances on stage. On the Japanese Tv Show "溜池Now", Shoko Interviews Araki Shokotanjojo_(1).jpg|Shoko posing on stage ShokoAraki2.jpg|Araki and Shoko posing ShokoAraki.jpg|Shoko interviewing Araki while cosplaying as Jotaro * Yuka Kashino from Japanese electropop group Perfume often talks about her love for JoJo in the media and has struck the pose with other members during photo ops. In addition, the choreography looking like JoJo’s pose appears on Perfume’s music video “Natural ni koi site” that was released on 2010 Perfumejojo.jpg|Members of perfume posing 12683320330156.jpg|Perfume in their music video "Natural ni koi site" Anime/Manga *'Hayate no Gotoku': One episode of the show parodies a famous scene with Dio and the Stone Mask. Hayate1.jpg Hayate2.jpg Hayate3.jpg Hayate4.jpg *'Hunter x Hunter':' '''The manga has at least two potential JoJo references. Yoshihiro Togashi is noted to be a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Zeno Zoldyck and Hisoka share resemblances to Wang Chan and Part III Dio Brando respectively. Additionally, the Madhouse reboot of the Hunter x Hunter anime in the early opening scene shows a mask that is nearly identical to the famous Stone Mask from Phantom Blood. Hxhjojo.png *'Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita': Episode 4 shows the character Y doing a JoJo pose, the sound effect can also be seen. Coincidentally, Y's voice actress also voices Jolyne Cujoh. Jinrui_wa_Suitai_Shimashita.png *'Maria Holic': Episode 8 of the series shows JoJo-styled SFX and a "To be continued" sign. MariaHolicJoJo 1.jpg MariaHolicJoJo 2.jpg *'Rosario + Vampire': The series has a number of blatant references to JoJo. 2010-06-15-rosavam-2010-07.jpg RVIIc02p11.jpg *'Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei': In Episode 4 of ''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, the characters find some "ultimate weapon" buried beneath them, which turns out to be an Ultraman stone mask. Also throughout the series, one of the characters, Usui, is constantly trying to get attention due to being unnoticeable. To do this, he usually tends to appear in the JoJo art style as well as poses. ws9uvb.png|The Stone Mask vlcsnap-2010-04-18-22h07m16s53.png|Usui on a motorbike Jojo style ac3.jpg|Usui performing a Jojo Pose *'Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui!': In the 30th chapter of WataMote, Tomoko is trying to hold her pee during the race. Unable to do it, she wants to ask someone in the closest house to let her use the toilet. While searching for determination to do so, she makes Jonathan's pose. WataMoteJojo02.jpg WataMoteJojo01.jpg *'Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san': Volume 7 of the manga features the Stone Mask as one of the exhibits in the Legendary Treasure Museum. azazelxjojo.jpg *'Anasatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom):' Chapter 50 of Assassination Classroom makes a reference to the opening song of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Phantom Blood anime, Sono Chi no Sadame (translated as That Blood's destiny), with the line "That blood's destiny is to dominate others...!!!". This was used to describe the board chairman's son, who could be seen as the antagonist of the series. Video Games * World Heroes series: Dio and Neo Dio are based on Dio Brando and Araki's earlier work Baoh. Neo Dio's visual design is based on the protagonist of the manga, Baoh, while the dialogue in his first appearance (in World Heroes Perfect) is a reference to Dio Brando (in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, his dialogue is more like Santana's). Dio's dialogue from World Heroes is also a reference to Dio Brando's lines. He also takes inspiration from Kars as he can form blades from his arms in certain moves, as well as how said moves are named "Sonic Saber" and "Grand Saber" reminiscent of Kars' "Bright Saber" title. * Dark Souls: According to the interview in Design Works, the design of the Armor of Thorns originated from the concept of the 77 Rings Challenge. In the challenge, combatants must defeat each other and wear the metal rings from each foe, increasing the weight they bear as they continue. The team's idea was to use this design and try adding spikes to the rings. * Guilty Gear series: Dio Brando is referenced by the characters Robo-Ky and Justice, who both shout WRYYYYYYYYYYYY during certain attacks. Robo-Ky has an Overdrive move where he unleashes a rapid barrage of punches while the words "dame dame" (駄目駄目) appear repeatedly in comic text bubbles. In Japanese, "dame" and "muda" share the same meaning (useless). * Castlevania series: A stone mask can be found in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night''s library, which is where Jonathan and Dio studied the properties of the mask. * '''Naruto Ultimate Ninja series': During Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu characters are forced to make Jonathan's famous pose with a matching SFX in the background. ]] * Touhou Project: In the sixth game of the Touhou Project "The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil", the final boss Remilia Scarlet quotes Dio's famous bread phrase in Marisa' Scenario. **Also in the eleventh game Subterranean Animism, Yuugi, an oni, fights Marisa "without spilling a drop of sake" (Stated by Patchouli). *'Suikoden series': In the first Suikoden game king Barbarossa gives a sword named Pluck (mistranslated as "Prakk" in the English version) to one of his generals, Teo McDohl. Sports * As noted by JoJo's Posing School, real-life runner Usain Bolt and figure skater Mao Asada may have influenced or have been influenced by poses featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_AsRvFLxZk&feature=player_embedded (approx. 1:47 mark) Part 2 Video Games * Guilty Gear series: Chip Zanuff has an arm-blade that looks and functions identically to the one used by Kars. * Ninja Gaiden: In the background of Round 6 in the arcade version of the game, small Stone Masks can be seen as wall decorations, as well as murals of all four Pillar Men. * Street Fighter series: Guile is based on Rudol von Stroheim. Although some surmise that Guile could also be based on Dire from Phantom Blood, Stroheim seems more logical given both characters' military backgrounds and similar hairstyles. ** Rose's outfit is almost identical to that of Lisa Lisa, and she channels her "Soul Power" into her scarf to fight. One of Rose's alternate costumes in Street Fighter 4 is Lisa Lisa's outfit. Both characters also have a noted hobby of liking to take bubble baths. Rose also references Avdol in that she is a fortune teller and many of her animations feature tarot cards. One of Rose's win poses features her waving her finger in a "Tch-tch-tch" manner, a favorite of Avdol's. **Both Necro and Dhalsim bear a striking resemblance to the prisoner that Stroheim uses to test Santana's abilities. * Kaiser Knuckle series: One of the boss characters, Azteca, wears a facemask that is very similar to the Stone Mask. Also of note, his character select portrait shows that he has 'DIO' tattooed on his arm. *'Touhou Project': Two of Kaguya's Spellcards have references to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the first one being Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield", wich has in it's comment a clearly reference to Esidisi. And the other one being New Impossible Request "Red Stone of Aja" ''referencing the valious stone in Part II, The Red Stone of Aja. Anime/Manga *'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun': In the series, there is a restaurant located within Academy City, called ''Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, notable for being often frequented by Misaka Mikoto and her friends. The name of the restaurant references the actual restaurant in Japan, Jonathan's Coffee and Restaurant. In this case, they replaced "Jonathan" with "Joseph". * Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!: The series has a few blatant and subtle references in it. * Sakigake!! Otokojuku: Heihachi Edajima, the headmaster of Otokojuku, is shown reading the manga. oniai-episode-8-028.jpg|Various Jojo Poses 16ke71k.png|Reference to Joseph's hand Heihachi-edajima-_JJBA.jpg|Reading JJBA Manga Part 3 Music * Daishi, ex-vocalist of the former Japanese Visual Kei group Psycho le Cému, dressed like Jotaro in the group's last PV, "Love is Dead." Video Games *'Touhou Project': Sakuya Izayoi is a maid who is the servant of the vampires Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. It's generally assumed that she's a tribute to Dio, as she employs the same style of combat (stopping time and using throwing knives) and even has attacks named after Dio's Stand power: Illusion World "The World" and Sakuya's World. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has been referenced several times in the official games. Related to the theory that Sakuya may have committed devilish homicide before, there has been one episode where Jack the Ripper served as a subordinate to Dio. ** In Double Dealing Character, one of Sakuya's Spell Cards erases the time (respectively the present and future) of the surrounding bullets and thus erases the bullets. This might be a reference to Diavolo's Stand and implies that Sakuya might not be only a reference to Dio. **In the seventh game Perfect Cherry Blossom, once Marisa defeats Ran (a shikigami), she asks her if she is a Long-distance Type, because her master is far away and she is quite strong. This is a clearly reference to the Stand Types in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Castlevania series: In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, if the Sacred Fist sub-weapon is used without a spellbook activated, the protagonist shouts "Ora ora ora!" and unleashes a flurry of extremely fast, blur-like punches (in reference to Star Platinum). **In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, a soul called "Cagnazzo" can be obtained that makes a demon appear behind the protagonist and punch wildly whilst shouting "Ora ora ora!" in another reference to Star Platinum. **In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, one of the boss characters, Zephyr, utilizes time stopping abilities in conjunction with knives (much like Dio). In the japanese version of the game he shouts "Toki yo tomare (Time has stopped)." while he stops time. However, in the USA version when stopping time he shouts "Star Platinum!" just as Jotaro does in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure videogame. His fight on top of the clock tower is another reference to Part 3 of the manga. **In Castlevania Lord of Shadow: Mirror Of Fate, the castle has a clock tower where a dead soldier has a scroll. If you read his scroll, the soldier mentions the traps on that room are too fast to elude and to go that way he would need to "stop time" somehow. * Guilty Gear series: The main character of Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy, draws influence from Jotaro. Several of Sol's moves are influenced by Jotaro's moves from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Both of them also share the same "cooler-than-thou" attitude and the same catchphrase ("Yare yare daze."). **Other characters who draw influence from Jotaro are: an "alternate history" Sol Badguy who has an attack called Fafnir that shares the same animation as Jotaro's Star Finger attack from JoJo's Venture and Johnny, who has several moves that have similar animations to Jotaro's attacks from JoJo's Venture. **Zato-1/Eddie's in-game win pose is similar to Jotaro's. Eddie also fights by summoning a "living shadow" that sometimes takes over his body, similar to a Stand. * King of Fighters series: Benimaru's appearance was loosely based on Polnareff, right down to his outfit in The King of Fighters '94 and The King of Fighters '95. Even after Benimaru's name was decided, the game developers continued to refer to him as Polnareff. Additionally, his taunt in The King of Fighters XI mirrors Polnareff's stature from the manga. *'Psychic Force series': Richard Wong is a Psychiccer with the power to control time. He naturally compliments this ability by swarming the enemy with summoned daggers (usually after immobilizing them with a large sword) and uses teleportation as a highly evasive maneuver and as a means to swarm the opponent with more attacks. *'Naruto Ultimate Ninja series': The character Asuma Sarutobi is voiced by the same VA as Jotaro (OVA). He says "Yare yare daze" in his Ougi and also shouts "Ora Ora" while attacking. In Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm games, his "Fist Blade: Swift Barrage" melee combo is a reference to Star Platinum's Barrage. *'Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (Series): ' The Personas bear a huge similarity to Stands from Stardust Crusaders. In fact, the gun-evoker used to summon personas in Persona 3 are a huge resemblance as to how Jotaro shot himself in the head and was protected by Star-Platinum. ** Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: The Cursed Sarai is a weapon described as "The Sword of Anubis that drives people mad. *'Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness:' The character Santana is a reference to mostly part 3, but also some of part 2 elements. Appearance-wise, he strongly resembles Mohammed Avdol, with his official artwork mimicking Avdol's 'YES I AM!' pose. His voice actor is also Kiyoyuki Yanada, who voiced Jotaro in the Capcom fighting game. Aside from this, his name is also possibly a reference to Santana and his hair also resembles Kars's. *'Skullgirls: '''Two playable characters from Skullgirls, Valentine and Peacock , are homage to Dio. Valentine can stop time and throw knives similar to Dio, and Peacock can drop a steamroller on her opponents though it is very rare. *'Rosenkreuzstillette: Sichte Meister is a homage to Dio . Like Dio, Sichte uses knives to attack and has the ability to manipulate time. She also shouts "Toki wo tomare!!" while freezing time and placing knives that zeros-in on the player in Rosenkreuzstilette. **In the sequel Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~, she crushes the character with a giant block similar to how Dio uses the steamroller. **Sichte also shares resemblance of Kakyoin Noriaki's signature Emerald Splash attack, referenced by her emerald-shooting. Her stage Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~ ''is a clock tower, refers to where Kakyoin dies. Anime/Manga *'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san: As a gag-series, it features one of the highest amounts of references to JoJo. Gallery= star_vampire.jpg|Reference to Part III: Stardust Crusaders entertainment.jpg|Reference to Stroheim ep3_title.jpg|Reference to Yoshikage Kira Wants A Quiet Life nyaruko_w_ep5_exactly.jpg|Reference to Telence T. D'Arby nyaruko_w_ep3_do_do_do.jpg|Reference to JoJo SFX nyaruko_w_ep3_doshu.jpg|Reference to JoJo SFX and Pose nyaruko_w_ep4_zukyuuuuun.jpg|Reference to Dio kissing Erina nyarukopolnareff.png|Reference to Polnareff barenakya_hanzai_ja_nai_ndesu_yo.jpg|Reference to Jotaro bellissimo.jpg|Reference to Melone yare_yare.jpg|Reference to Jotaro (catchphrase and pose) hinjaku_hinjaku.jpg|Reference to Dio (catchphrase and pose) |-| Quotes= Episode 1: *"Earth's pleasures are the best in the universe!" (8:36) (Stroheim) *"If it is not exposed, it is not a crime" (9:10) (Jotaro - Ch.236) Episode 2: *"He's bellissimo cute, isn't he?" (4:40) (Melone - Ch.500) *"Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora! (11:51)" (Star Platinum) *"There is one reason for your defeat. One simple reason. It's because... It's because you pissed me off!" (16:03) (Jotaro - Ch.264) *"Useless!" (16:25) (Dio Brando) *"What a pain..." (16:37) (Jotaro) Episode 3: *"Yasaka Mahiro Wants to Live in Peace" (4:56) (Yoshikage Kira Wants A Quiet Life - Volume 37) *"No, today there's a preview of the new Iron Striver series "The Unbreakable Trapezohedron!" (18:27) (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) *"I will transcend Nyarlathotep." (19:25) (Dio Brando - Ch.11) *""Muda muda muda muda muda muda..." (19:28) (Dio Brando) *"Mahiro, do you know how many loaves of bread you've eaten up 'til now?" (19:49) (Dio Brando - Ch.25) Episode 4: *"Defeating you won't be so hard." (14:02) (Rohan Kishibe - Ch.375) Episode 9: *You don't have to be so scared that you'll be stabbed with a fork. Relax, Nyarlko." (20:47) (Dio Brando - Ch.252) W Episode 1: *"Until you go to the nurse's office, I will not let go of your hand!" (10:14) (Jonathan Joestar - Ch.4) W Episode 5: *"Exactly" (4:12) (Telence T. D'Arby - Ch.229) *"How is it? Direct is fast, right?" (8:14) (Prosciutto - Ch.491) W Episode 6: *"Ari ari ari arrivederci!" (21:56) (Bruno Buccellati - Ch.449) W Episode 11: *"Hinjaku, hinjaku!" (0:44) (Dio Brando - Ch.38) |-| * Air Gear: When Ikki gropes naked Simca, Ringo is so furious that a monstrous Star Platinum-shaped shadow appears behind her. At one point Ikki even uses the Zoom Punch from Part 1. Airgearjojo.png * Busou Renkin: At one point in the series, the Warrior Chief Captain Bravo mimics Polnareff's "Bravo, oh bravo!" pose (while riding a surfboard). ** During the same episode of the Anime, he quotes Avdol's line of "YES I AM!" upon being recognised by the other characters on the beach. ***Ironically, Bravo's voice actor, Masashi Ebara, is now voicing Avdol in the new 2013 JoJo's fighting game. ** Earlier in the TV series, Kazuki Muto draws a picture of missing school student Koshaku Chono to show to other classmates, this picture is humorously drawn in the artsyle of Hirohiko Araki, much to everyone's surprise. BUSOJOJO.jpg busoreference1.png vlcsnap-68522.png * CLAMP: The famous manga studio CLAMP have been fans of the JoJo series since before becoming so well-known themselves. They have done several JoJo-based doujinshi, the most notable of which is titled Clamp in Wonderland and features the heroes of Stardust Crusaders. The JoJo character they created in that doujinshi also appears at the end of their first CLAMP in Wonderland video, alongside their own series' characters. **The tendency of characters in their manga X/1999 to continue fighting despite losing a serious amount of blood was likely inspired by the same phenomenon from the JoJo series. *'Gintama': One of the arcs has the protagonists entering a haunted inn that services spiritual beings called "stands" (which are actually just ghosts), so that they may attain the happiness necessary for them to reach the afterlife. The "stands" may possess the "stand user" to grant him special abilities, which parody the conventional stand naming derived from musical themes. The anime equivalent of the arc has Gintoki defining a "stand" while Star Platinum appears as an example, donning Gintoki's trademark attire, and includes a reference to Araki Hirohiko as a "backwards-aging fairy". The main antagonist, Oiwa, also uses Polnareff's battle cry "HORAHORAHORA". Snapshot20090223072240.jpg|Gintoki defines a "stand user". 2008-04-04-harakisensei.jpg|Hirohiko Araki e6IKz.jpg|Shinpachi as Mohammed Avdol Gintoki.png|Gintoki doing a JoJo Pose * Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou: Kazuhito Harumi, a high school boy who is obsessed with reading books is killed in the middle of a robbery and resurrected as a dachshund dog. While in his new form, Kazuhito is adopted by a man who owns a pet shop called Iggy (with a symbol of Iggy's face). Iggy_pet_shop_Inu_to_Hasami_wa_Tsukaiyou.jpg *'Mayoi Neko Overrun!': During a game of Jenga, Chise summons a stand similar to Star Platinum to help her pull a brick out. There is another scene that is in the manga only, where the Stray Cat's Club is at the beach, and they appear to be making a sand sculpture of Iggy's stand, The Fool. snapshot20100529063743.jpg|Chise summoning her stand 2e1up9h.jpg|The Fool sand tribute *'Negima!': During a fight in the school tournament, Negi's enemy summons a sort of huge puppet. One of the tournament blog comments says "It's a Stand!", making a pun due to the huge resemblance to ordinary evocation mode of Stands. * Sei So Tsui Dan Sha: At one point in this H manga, the mother does Avdol's "YES I AM" pose, when Polnareff realizes he is actually alive. *'Sket Dance': The student Saotome Mariko summons a "Stand" named Lovely Soul as example of Shojo manga, making it a pun due to JoJo being a Shonen manga. Sket-dance-1280674.jpg|Mariko summoning her "Stand" Comics *X-Man Annual Vol 1 1998 The Hulk gains armor that is based off of The World. Other * Heroes: In the NBC drama Heroes, a fictional Japanese salaryman named Hiro is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In his blog, he states that he wants to "be like JoJo and Vaan and go on adventures" and that Part III is his favorite, especially the fights against the D'Arby brothers. One of his powers includes time manipulation, a gift shared with both Jotaro and Dio Brando. In his blog he also mentions Joseph, Suzie Q and Boingo, whom he compares with Isaac. Isaac was an artist and comic book author whose works predicted the future just like Boingo's Thoth. Hiro later manages to stop time for more than 5 seconds and says that "JoJo was wrong" and posts on his blog under the pseudonym Jotaro Kujo. In the episode Lizards Hiro uses Dio & The World's battle cry "Muda Muda" during the Battle of Twelve Swords. He uses it again to taunt Daphne while using his time manipulation ability to escape after taking her medal. * The series, but most notably Part III, has been featured in a variety of Japanese art memes and parodies of other manga and anime works drawn in Araki's style. A collection of such can be found here. Part 4 Anime/Manga *'OreShura': One of the main characters, Masuzu Natsukawa, often brings up JoJo throughout the show. Natsukawa's "boyfiend" also happens to be a fan of JoJo, and whenever Masuzu's temperament gets too unpredictable, he even has the habit of using JoJo related topics to change the subject and brighten the mood. Oreshura jojo1.jpg 2013-01-30 21_57_52-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Community - View topic - References are go~.png 2013-01-30 22_06_52-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Community - View topic - References are go~.png|"If you're asked who your favorite artist is..." * Hellsing: In an omake of the manga, one character states that "volume 6" can be read as "ro-kan" while another says that it sounds like "Kishibe Rohan." A picture of Rohan in the Hellsing-omake style is present as well. In an omake for the second volume of Drifters Hirano describes Hirohiko Araki as "an ex-Shinsengumi vice-commander mangaka who can stop time, is a magic boy and a BT, has four testicles in the alternate universe and is under execution, under jailbreak". hirano jojo.jpg hirano araki.jpg * Baka and Test: The series is littered with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure references, ranging from poses to art style and even plot aspects. During a specific scene, Akihisa is seen trying Himeji's Bento, only to be dragged into the darkness by a bunch of hands. 219xh8m.jpg|Yuuji performing Giorno's Pose bakatestjojo.png|Akihisa being dragged into the other world yuujiep7.jpg|Yuuji's face drawn in JoJo Style * Binbō-gami ga!: Being a parody show, it has several brief and subtle references. In episode 6, there is a scene of Ichiko looking like Josuke after returning Keita his handkerchief. Video Games *'Monster Hunter 3G': The game had an event in which you could unlock a hammer based off Crazy Diamond that can heal your allies, and a mask based off Harvest that can be equipped to your Shakalaka and constantly gain money. *'Danganronpa': During his initial introduction, the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, points out that he does not have a stand. Additionally, the Japanese delinquent, Mondo Oowada is an homage to Josuke Higashikata who shares Josuke's hairstyle and is easily offended when people make fun of it. He is also the leader of a motorcycle gang named the Crazy Diamonds. * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: An enemy-only ability is called Bites The Dust that inflicts the Bomb status on a target. Said target will explode and died instantly next time it is attacked. Part 5 Anime/Manga * Oregairu: In one episode of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru a character named Hayama Hayato mimics Giorno's famous "I have a dream!" pose. In another episode main protagonist references the fact that Stand users are attracted to each other. *'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W': In the 6th episode of the second season of Nyaruko's adventures, Nyaruko destroys a device named "Anywhere Dial" and imitates Sticky Fingers battlecry "Arri, arri, arri, arrivederci!". Video Games * Guilty Gear series: Zappa is a character whose clothing is a strange combination of outfits worn by Narancia, Vanilla Ice, and Dio. His walking animation is also the same as Dio's walk animation. In the Guilty Gear story, Zappa is possessed by multiple spirits and is seeking a doctor to help cure his condition. The spirits that possess him hover around him in wraith-like forms, similar to a Stand. Zappa's most powerful "summon", Raoh, looks very similar to Star Platinum. When Zappa is possessed, he twitches wildly and strikes increasingly bizarre poses, a subtle references to Araki's notable style of drawing his characters striking poses. Part 6 Anime/Manga *'Lucky Star': The show has several JoJo references. One in particular appears when Hiyori trips and falls to the ground in a dramatic manner. Her art style changes to that of JoJo and the similar SFX appear around her as well. *'Gokujo': In both the anime and manga, the main character, Aya Akabane, is often seen doing JoJo-like poses when discussing things relating to beauty. gokujo.png tumblr_mh29uj5UOi1r51o3no1_500.png Video Games * Street Fighter series: Juri from Super Street Fighter IV has hair and clothes similar to Jolyne's. She also uses the "Ora" battle cry. Part 7 Video Games *In the popular pixel avatar site Gaia online, there is an obtainable item know as Roto's Hat. This item's first pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to that of Gyro's, cleverly name Roto's hat. During a Halloween event on the same site, one of the NPCs is dressed in Gyro's outfit. **This item's second pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to Johnny's, cleverly named Joey's hat. There is also an item called K.O. Star, one of the poses of which allows you to wear gloves similar to the Roto Hat's second pose. There is a secret pose which allows you to shoot fingernail bullets, as well. RotoHat1.png|Roto's Hat RotoHat2.png|Joey's Hat References Category:Lists Category:Trivia